


Hutch

by Megabat



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 09:40:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16239017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megabat/pseuds/Megabat
Summary: My lovely Hutch





	Hutch

Click on the image for the larger version

[](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/fruitbat00/7295143/19918/19918_original.jpg)

As usual please do not alter or redistribute/repost without permission.


End file.
